A Supernatural Experiance
by Scarletwoods
Summary: The Reader is a young Succubus living her life as she wants until two douche bags show up. Her life gets turned upside down when she chooses to let the boys take her in.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V: third person

There you sat, in a diner with a nice guy that's willing to buy you something to eat. Though his intentions aren't all that innocent. He thinks he's going to get lucky with an eighteen year old succubus -well he doesn't know you're a succubus but that doesn't matter.

Your pancakes arrive at your table as he sits across from you eating a salad. This guy isn t too hard on the eyes though he really isn t my type; he has shaggy hair that needs to be cut and he s got a five o clock shadow going. He's boring too, all he talks about is his wife and kids that he left behind so he could go on a business trip .

Getting tired of his blabbing you lean over the table to give him a deadly kiss, stealing his essence. You sit back and enjoy eating your pancakes in peace as he falls face first into his salad. The waitress comes over in concern sir? she asks a little dramatically. he's fine he just needs a nap you say with a sigh finishing your pancakes. he's got the bill you smile giving her a quick peck on the check later cutie were last the words you said as you left the diner.

Unknown to you a couple of hunters witnessed the whole thing, Dean- one started but the other stops him I know the other says getting up hey sweetheart he's got our bill too he says with a wink. Leaving the diner they follow you.

P.O.V: first person

I hear two sets of footsteps behind me, I feel a little anxious about it. I speed up my steps hearing them do the same. I break into a run as I look at the upcoming empty alley, I take a turn and hide behind the dumpster. I hear them come down the alley damnit Sam where did she go?! one shouts, Sam sighs before replying I don't know Dean where do you think she could have gone? .

They bicker back and forth as I sneak my way passed them, the bickering stops and I'm grabbed by the waist Hey! I shout. I try to wiggle out of his grip, I look up to see the man holding me hostage. Oh dear Lucifer he's hot.

alright doll talk the one you assume to be dean says. let me go I have a place to be I spit at him and stop touching me! You're in my space! I say as I kick his shine he lets go of me and I make a beeline out of the alley, before I get too far someone grabs my wrist.

look here little lady we know what you are and we want to know what Crowley has been planning Sam says holding my wrist. I look at him in confusion who? I don't know anything about that person I say, they laugh like they don't believe me. I'm being serious I've been in foster care the majority of my life I say glaring I'm living on the streets because I ran away when I was 12 .  
They stare at me with disbelief, you're joking Dean chimes in no and I don't want to discuss this further I snap at him.

Let me go I sigh feeling really defeated. Sam releases my wrist how old are you? he asks 18 I tell them, he hesitates before saying look we want to know how you got to live the way you did so he doesn't get to finish because Dean cuts him off No Sam he was stern but Sam kept his cool look Dean she doesn't have anywhere else to go! he sounded sympathetic for me.

They step away for a little bro to bro pow wow, talk about lame. Dean is getting frustrated with Sam is stay calm through the whole ordeal. I let out a small sigh before I decide to leave Look boys I really need to go I m already late for my night shift at the library so if you want to talk and keep an eye on me do it as we walk I interrupt them. I turn out of the alley, feeling their stares on me you work? Dean asks yes I answer sarcastically.

The two of them follow me all the way down to my work You re late _ the older gentleman at the door says, his cold eyes travel to the boys and you can t bring your friends to work he says as he scratches his grey hair. I let out a sigh they re with the FBI they need to get some information asap I tell him don t worry Mr. Glason I ll take good care to kick them out once they re done I smile motioning the boys to follow me.

Mr. Glason I m here now so go home I ll take care of the place for you I reassure him, patting his shoulder as I make my way inside after the boys. We walk to the main lobby and Mr. Glason locks up before he heads home. I stay here I turn to the two and they look at me dumbfoundedly you re joking it s Sam's turn to be stupid. I let out yet another sigh you guys are absolutely the biggest dumbasses I know I scuff at them making my way to the back rooms.

I sit on a chair that s seated at a small round table, the two follow suit. I look at the two of them and drink it all in. They re gods compared to me. I maybe a succubus but the shit I ve been through has made me so so vulnerable to mental illnesses. So you want to talk ? I ask, they look at me with what seems to fearfulness. Not know what they would want to know it's hard on me , not knowing how I'm going to respond it's hard on them.

I guess we could do introductions I chirp trying to break their silence I'm Dean the one on the right says I'm Sam chimes the one on the left. I'm _ I inform them good formalities out of the way let's get down to talking I smile sheepishly at them. They take it as a hint to look at each other.

how did you end up in foster care? Sam asks. alright you asked don't say I haven't warned you because my story is bad.. I warn but that doesn't stop them also what happened to make you run away? Dean quickly chirps before I start talking.

Okay okay hold off on the questions until I tell you my life. I was put up for adoption because an incubus got a human pregnant that's all I know of my parents. I grew up in a group home until I was 4 when I was first placed with a family I pause to breath. That was the first offence against me, they locked me in a cold dark room in the basement if I was to rowdy and if I argued with them on anything they would beat me saying I wasn't being a good little girl. I got out of their a year later because they didn't want me.

I was then put into another home where all they did was beat me and verbally abuse me. I got stuck with the group home for a few years after that nothing but verbal abuse there. I was put into a new home where they starved me saying no one was going to love a fat pig like me I was taken out of there after collapsing in school. When I was ten though that was my breaking point I was raped multiple times by the son of the family I was living with at the time I lived with them for two years before I ran because everyone stopped listening to me I've been running around ever since.

I let out a soft sigh as I realize I was crying look I've had one hell of a life I don't need anymore shit from anyone I snap as I wipe my tears away. I feel someone pull me into their lap, Dean's voice is low and soothing let it out is all he says as he rubs my back in slow smooth circles.

I start bawling into his shirt breaking down in the comfort of his chest. I'm there for what seems to be hours before Sam takes me shushing me as he pet my hair. It takes me awhile before I calm down I'm sorry I don't usually tell people what happened to me.. but your hunts you d kill me if I didn't.. I say as I wipe my face.

They talk about how it is to be a hunter and how they lost their mother. Apparently their dad is a dick and they don't like them. They said if I really don't have anywhere else to go that I could move in with them.

They take me to their impala the next morning, I let them sleep in the back room as I organized and cleaned leaving a note for Mr. Glason that I quit. I slip into the back of the car as they throw my duffel bags in the trunk. The big heavy jacket I was wearing is now my pillow as I quickly buckle up and get ready for a nap.

I feel Sam's eyes on me every now and then through the drive or it could have been Dean but he's driving he shouldn't be staring at me. I nap peacefully as the two of them either converse or bicker. I shift a little to get in a little more comfortable position only causing my leg to hang off the seat.

Dean Sam whispers we're going to have to start locking the bathroom door Dean laughs fuck we do he scoffs at Sam. They go back and forth for awhile before Sam looks back at me again. dear god Dean we're really going to have to because I don't want to walk in on her being naked he breathes softly causing Dean to sneak a peek.

I sit up in a drowsy stupor, yawning as I stretch my muscles. good morning sleeping beauty Dean smiles at me through the mirror catching my attention. My cheeks heated up as I registered the comment h-hi I stutter back at him. The boy's stare forward as I look out at the world going by.

It's only the do I realize that we're going down a dirt road in the middle of the woods. Fear crept it's way into my body as I began to shake a little. It takes a minute before Sam notices when I curl into myself you alright there sweetheart? when did they start giving me pet names?

When I don't respond he jumps in the back with me, unbuckles me then pulls me so I'm under one of his arms. I tense up as soon as he touches me causing me to quiver more fearfully. He takes note of my reaction before gently petting my hair hey dean put on one of your stupid CD s he says softly trying not to scare me further.

Dean puts on AcDc and begins to sing along with it once he knows the song. The combination of his stupid singing and the soothing feeling of Sam petting me helps me relax. so you don't like the woods? Dean inquires sheepishly and I shake my head in response.

Sam stays in the back with me as we pull up to an abandon Factory, "you good kid?" Dean asks pulling up to a hidden garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader s P.O.V

It s been a couple of weeks since the boys brought me back to their bunker, they left me here to my own devices so they could go on a hunt. That was a horrible idea on their because I m starving And they didn t think to let me know how far from the nearest town was. Uhhhhhh I m soooo hungry this isn t fair! I wine as I handcuff myself to a bolt in the floor if the kitchen.

I may be a succubus but I still eat like a human, this is for those jackasses safety. I lay my head on the table and wine loudly to myself hurry up and get home you jackfaces I look around the kitchen hoping to get my mind off of sucking the life out of someone. I get up and walk over to the fridge. I see a couple of beer bottles in the fridge well first time for everything I let out a sigh and pull one of the bottles out of the fridge.

I open the bottle with ease and put it up to my lips and take a swig, as soon as it hits my tongue I regret ever doing so. No turning back now I remind myself hopefully it knocks me out I start chugging the bottle feeling all kinds of dizzy. I finish off the bottle and grab another before I sit down at the table. I feel sick as I drink the second beer, feeling the beer hitting me faster than I thought it would. I quickly drink the second one shortly after everything starts going dark.

Third P.O.V The boys pull into the garage after a week of hunting down a werewolf. Sam gets out of the impala after it s stopped, Dean following suit. They walk into the cabin, going to the door leading down to the bunker. Dean looks around for a minute before calling out _ , Sam looks in the rooms for the young girl. Where is she? Sam asks as he walks back over to dean don t know but I want a beer how about you? Dean gestures to the kitchen.

Sam nods yeah I could really use one they make their way to the kitchen only to walk in on the sight of _ sleeping with one arm handcuffed to the floor and a couple of bottles on the table. Umm I think we forgot something Sam starts we left her here alone and she drinks my beer! Dean says angrily. Sam sighs before walking over to _ uncuffing her and picking her up, taking into account that she is lighter than she looks.

Dean grabs the last beer before following Sam. I need to make a beer run.. he says groaning bring home someone too preferably not a sleazy guy. Sam says laying _ on the bed they have given her to sleep in as she stays with them. Woah Sammy I didn t know you rolled that way Dean says putting his hands up not for me, for _ Sam spits back at his brother.

Dean looks at him with confusion before he had his epiphany she hasn t feed he says more to himself than to his brother how could you forget she s a succubus.. I am really Dean Sam sighs pushing his brother out of the room and shutting the door. She handcuffed herself so she wouldn t jump us the moment we walked in the door Sam points out, Yeah okay so food for miss thing and beer got it. Dean says as he walks back up the stairs to the impala.

Reader s P.O.V

I open my eyes to only close them again ugh my head.. I whine softly, holding onto my head I roll over onto my stomach. Hey I can fix that headache for you sweetheart a voice says for across the room I look over at the source to find a sleazy douchebag in my room oh I know you can~ I say motioning him to come over to me. He gets up from the chair he s sitting in, walking over to the bed I am in.

I crawl to the edge of the bed to meet him how about a kiss for the damsel in distress? I ask sheepishly, he leans down and kisses me passionately. I grab him and flip him onto the bed and start stucking his essence. I finish feeding quickly as I take in my surroundings, seeing I am still in the bunker I get up off the poor soul. I leave the room Sam Dean I call quietly just incase someone had broken in.

Good morning sleeping beauty Dean says as he walks past me ruffling my hair I ll take care of the guy for you he waves heading to the room I was just in. I stare at the empty space where he just was deep in thought. They got me someone to feed off of? I ask myself before turning to go find Sam.  
I find Sam in the training room doing a little workout to keep in shape for the next hunt. I sit quietly by the entrance waiting for him to notice me, I wait for what feels like forever. Sam finally turns around and looks at me how long are you just going to sit there and stare? he asks you guys are dildos I say nonchalantly.

He s taken aback a bit by my insult what did we do? he asks as if he doesn t know what didn t you do? I ask indifferently. I glare at him as we hear Dean yell that he s taking the dude to the hospital. What did you do he asks staring me down I feed I add on to this back and forth thing we got going.

I keep my glare focused on him do you want to know what you did? I ask my tone darker than it was before Do tell he gestures to me. you left me here two days after you brought me here and then I m stuck here for two weeks and then you think you can just give me someone to feed off of after starving for a week I say I m still hungry he stares at me before walking over to me. He holds out his giant hand to me alright well let s see what we can do about that he says motioning me to take his hand.

I reach up to his hand and grabbing onto it. He pulls me up with ease as I stare astonishedly up at him, being a little on what the media calls the heavier side I am of course surprised that he didn t even break a sweat. He doesn t let go of my hand as he pulls me to the entertainment room, he sits me on the couch. So what do you want? he asks as if I want dinner umm you do realize I m not talking about food right? I ask.

Yeah I do I was wondering if you wanted to get back at me and Dean for leaving you here like that or do you just want to go pick someone out of a bar? he sounds so very serious. I normally would jump at the chance to feed off of someone that look as godly as Sam and Dean but I wouldn t want to ruin their trust. I m too young to go to a bar I say quietly then maybe that means you're too young to be drinking beer Sam teases.

I shoot a glare at him I wouldn t have done it if it weren t for you guys! I spit back. It takes me a minute to realize that he s mad at me oh hell no! You have no right to be mad at me, you are the ones who left a Succubus alone without any idea how far away the nearest town is and it didn t occur to you that oh maybe we shouldn t leave her here alone she ll get lonely and hungry I really didn t have a choice it was drink a couple of beers and sleep for a while or be so hungry that I would be in agony. You think you have the right to tell me what I did was wrong? Well think about your actions to.

He stands there and lets me trash talk him a bit more you don t realize that being a succubus at this age is horrible I can t go anywhere without smelling sex and I can t help but get super hungry because of it . I stand up and walk back to the room I was sleeping in I m going to sleep for a week leave me alone I say over my shoulder at him.

I get to the door to the room and open it. I walk into the room and slam the door, I laugh at myself as I lean against the door. I let my body slide down to the floor, I hear Sam walk elsewhere in the bunker. Dean comes home shortly after and I hear the two of them talking, I don t pay any attention to what they were saying but a few words caught my ears no wonder people didn t want her . I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Sam s P.O.V

I let out a sigh as she walks away from me, after I hear her door shut I walk to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I pull out some eggs and cheese seeing as we need to get more food soon. I start making so scrambled eggs with cheese as I wait for Dean. Dean comes back after I finish cooking, sitting at the table I hand him a plate.

I know you re hungry too I say digging in Sammy you seem a little frustrated.. What happened while I was gone? Dean asks as he shovels a fork full of eggs into his mouth well it s nothing _ thought I was mad at her for drinking our beer I say as if I really wasn t mad. Dean doesn t buy it though he never does.

Look we both know having a succubus around is going to mess with our heads a little. She s an eighteen year old succubus who doesn t have complete control of her powers, sure she can stop herself from feeding off people but that doesn t mean she can stop herself from messing with our heads. Sammy you re worried about her even though you shouldn t be, you can be a bit rash when you re worried.

Dean promptly dismisses the fact that we are living with a demon and before I could stop myself no wonder people didn t want her right after I said it I felt bad as if she could hear me. Dean stand up and goes over to the sink trust me dude there is no possible way anyone could not want her now he say washing his plate then leaving it on the drying rack. I sit and watch Dean leave then I finish my food and do the same.

Reader s P.O.V

I curl further into the sheets as I hear someone walking towards the door to the room I am in. There s a knock at the door followed by the person behind it saying it s Dean can I come in? . I think before I say come in I sit up as the door opens, Dean steps in closing the door behind him. He walks over to the bed without saying anything, he sits down as he lets out sigh. how are you feeling? he asks a gentle smile on his face, I stare at him for a minute more.

Are you guys going to kick me out? I respond not giving the light of day to his question. He looks at me in confusion before laughing oh no sweetheart where did you get that idea? Dean asks grabbing a hold of my hand. I look down at my hand seeing it encased in his Sam I whisper quietly oh so you heard the adults talking he grins to himself proud he finally can use that line.  
Look sweetheart Sam didn t mean anything by what he said. He can be a bit rash when he s worried, coming off as mad and saying things he doesn t mean. I would know I m his older brother. Me and him get into fights all the time it happens, I m stubborn and pig headed while he s rash and doesn t think before he speaks Dean says patting my head trust me when I say that e and you are going to buttheads a lot as you stay with us he lets go of my hand.

He stands and heads for the door the two of us are very proud so don t expect him to just apologize to you sweetheart he leaves it at that. He leaves the room and I lay down again. I take a deep breath through my nose only to realize I need a shower. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Reader s P.O.V

I grin to myself looking at the computer screen, I had just found the perfect hunt for the three of us to go on. Sam and Dean have been home looking for a case for a week and now I have found one. To be honest I only started looking for one because I wanted to go to a lake, seeing a case in Meeks Bay California has the perfect setting for me.

Seated in between the beautiful Lake Tahoe and clear watered sandy beaches it s heaven for anyone visiting Well except for the people being killed. The killings are no doubt done in the water but I would have to see the bodies to be able to tell what killed them.

The reports say that four bodies were found days apart on different parts of the lake shore. I giggle to myself and think of away to play this off as a werewolf or a vampire thing. Then something I didn t think of before stuck me like a brick wall.

I let a heart stopping scream, knowing that no matter where the boys were they would have heard. Seconds after I screamed the boys come rushing in Dean wearing a towel around his waist, hair dripping. Sam is fully clothed and first to speak up what s wrong?! he says generally concerned then I point to the screen I need a bikini I say as they stare at me.

You screamed because you want to go swimming? Dean looks kind of confused no I found us a case and you re taking me with you or I will stab you I tell him. Four bodies showed up on the shore of Lake Tahoe so we re going to check it out, there is most definitely fowl play by a monster I giggle to myself.

Sam and Dean exchange looks before looking back at me You re not getting a bikini they say in unison yes I am, you don t need to worry I ll wear shorts and a tank-top with it I hate showing off my body I say not looking back at them as I look for more information on the bodies. They seem content with my comment because they leave but not before they agree that we leave first thing in the morning.

I smirk at my triumph, I let out a small sigh as I stand from my chair. I head up to the room I ve been staying in for the past few weeks. I lay down on the bed, curling up into a ball as I start to drift off to sleep.

Dean s P.O.V

I get dressed in a pair of baggy sweats and a T-shirt, seeing Sam walk by to go to his room hey Sam I have a question.. I say sticking my head out the door to him. He looks back at me what is it Dean I m tired he says, noting the whine in his tired voice I reply quickly through the past few weeks have you heard _ say she was going to her room I ask staring him down.  
Sam watches me carefully of course she has she says it all the time he says, I shake my head laughing a little no Sam she says she s going to bed she never says anything about it being her room I say seeing he hasn t noticed our guests discomfort. Look Sam I think she thinks we re going to kick her out sooner or later I tell him, my words take a minute to sink into his tired state.

Oh shit what if she just leaves? he asks with concern she could get hurt! Or worse Crowley could get a hold of her! I laugh at my brother s inability to not worry she ll be fine as long as she s with us I wink at him only for him to shake his head at me.

I let him go on his way as I make my way to my room, I stop at my door before I look in the directions of their rooms Good Night You Two! I yell as I slam my door shut.

Reader s P.O.V

I wake up to Dean shaking me come on sweetcheeks time to go he says as he carries my already packed bags out of the room. In a sleepy haze I get up, grabbing a fluffy blanket before making my way after Dean. I find him and Sam packing the trunk, I climb into the back seat.

I buckle up in a fashion that allows me to lay down in the back seat so I can go back to sleep. From what I could see it was still dark out, noting the fact I should have looked at the clock before getting out of bed. Sam is the second to get in followed by Dean himself, I take another mental note that I need to hit him later.

I wake up a few hours later to daylight, groaning I sit up fixing myself so that I could sit comfortably good morning sleeping beauty Dean says looking at me from the rear view mirror. I look at him as my nerves start to get the best of me good morning I say quietly as I bring my knees to my chest. I stare out the window avoiding eye contact with the brothers, I let myself relax as I count all the red cars that pass us by.

So what do you think this thing we re after is _ Sam asks looking back at me, I turn my head to face him as I think for a minute well I don t think it s anything, I know what they are they always come out around this time so just let me handle this I say as I look back out the window. Sam and Dean exchange looks, Sam turns back to look at me what are they ? he inquires. I let out a soft sigh they re like me only they live in bodies of water, they were brought here from Russia after world war two they re called Rusalka there isn t any documented why to get rid of them because they are good but they re also bad they lore men into whatever body of water they haunt and will either drown them or tickle them to death.

The brothers are surprised I know so much about the water succubi but how could I not, I lived in a shack near a pound for almost two years with one. I let out a soft sigh as I stare out the window, Dean pulls into a gas station to fuel up his baby. I watch them both get out of the impala, Sam heads into the convenient store as Dean mans the pump.

I sit quietly for a good five minutes waiting for the boys to get back on the road. The sound of wings flapping fills my ears and suddenly there s a strange man sitting next to me, I let out a loud squeak of surprise. I m out of the car faster than I could say butterscotch, Dean looks at me in confusion what s the matter sweetheart? he asks. I feel a mixture of fear and rage swirl inside me what s the matter? There s An Angel In The Car! I point to the back seat where he is sitting.

Sam appears next to me and opens the passenger door, putting some snack he bought on the floor oh hey Cas what s up? Sam smiles, straightening up. Sam looks back at me in my state of shock, he looks a little concerned but doesn t but to much thought into it. You guys are traveling with a demon now? the angel pipes up, Dean tells him how they met me and how they took me in because I had nowhere else to go.

She could always go back to hell he says as if it didn t hurt my feelings. Yeah and you could always go back to where you came from you slimy- my rage was cut off by Sam putting his large hand over my mouth. Sam held me close to him as he told the angel that I wasn t from hell as I try to wiggle out of his grasp.

Sam pushes me into the passenger seat as he slips into the back with the angel, Dean gets into the impala next to me. I go back to staring out the window, I look down at the bag of goodies then back at Sam did you get something for me? I kinda got the munchies I grin back at him hopefully. I m rewarded with a grin mirroring my own sure thing but I don t think you deserve it his grin is not one of kindness but of i m a dick . I roll my eyes and return to staring out the window again. He wants to play that way then I ll play that way, I think to myself as I make myself comfy for the long ride.  
We arrive in California in two days time now we re just making our way to the Meeks Bay camp grounds. Sam and Dean get us a cabin with their FBI get up, they show us to the cabin (us being me and the stupid angel), after setting up the cabin with our gear I grab some cash and make my way to the souvenir shop. I find the sexiest bikini they have which is a really cute number, black with (F/C) lining the edges. I go to the counter and purchase it as fast as possible.

I walk back into the cabin swimsuit in hand as the boys are doing research So um I m going to go take care of this so we can go swimming I ll see you in a bit if they don t kill me I say going to the bathroom. I slip out of my clothes, slipping into the bikini I look at myself in the mirror if i wasn t so chubby I would be really hot I whisper to myself as I pull on a tank top.

I walk out into the room to the boys staring at me you re not going anywhere dressed like that Dean says fight me I say as I make my way out the door. Sam follows suit _ you can t just go swimming in the middle out the night he says this is the best time to take care of the Rusalka they mainly come out at night but no one should be swimming during this week that s why they re all getting killed but I can handle this I say smiling up at him.

God I hate being short, Sam walks me to the lake where I see the Rusalki dancing and swimming about. Stay here I whisper to him as I make my way into the water. Hey there ladies mind if I join? I ask as I make myself known to them, they look over at me smiling to themselves come here succubus~ one motions for me come play another chimes in. I grin as I swim out to them a little can I ask who upset you lovely ladies this time? I inquire as the float towards me.

Well one of our humans that lived here was murdered, succubus she swims her way around me oh? Was it the only one that was ripped to shreds? I ask as I gently caress her cheek. Another latches on to me for comfort he was our favorite~ she cries, I nod petting her look if you guys chill out on the killing spree I ll find the killer okay? I suggest as a third wraps around my midsection you ll come back to play with us won t you succubus? she hums into my stomach.

I grin down at her anything for you lovely ladies~ I ll even bring friends as long as you don t drown them~ I giggle at the thought oh we promise if you keep well on your side the one looking for comfort says nuzzling me. The four of us strike a deal and I make my way back to Sammy, who is astonished by the whole scene.

What the hell was that? he asks handing me a towel, I giggle at him well those are our dates for a midnight swim if we find the killer of their favorite human. I say drying off a little as we make our way back to the cabin. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reader P.O.V

I wake up the next morning and grab a towel. I see that the boys are still sleeping so I quietly sneak out to go explore. I look around at all the people running around so early.

I make my way to a spot by the water that's a little more secluded so I could talk to one of Rusalka for more information on their boyfriend. I splash my feet in the water as I sit at the edge and wait. The feeling of fingers running up my legs so I look down to see one of the Rusalka in between my legs. I smile down at her what do you want succubus she beams up at me. I gently pet her as she waits for my response well I'm here to see what I could find out about your favorite . She seems happy to comply with giving me the information that I want.

Time skip~~

I walk into the cabin to see the boys frustrated about something. I sign as they look at my dripping wet form well I had fun this morning~ I grin at them. Dean stared at me in confusion why are you all wet he asks I was getting some information that required me to get wet I smile at him feeling refreshed.

Sam stares at me as he throws clean dry clothes at me get dressed he say before sitting at his laptop, I grin to myself and head to the bathroom to get changed. I come exit the bathroom to the boys working hard on figuring out which one of the dead people was the boyfriend his name was jackson something super smart and a stoner, he has some friends that come camping here for a month once a year I smile at them. The look on their faces tells me they don t really like me at the moment but who cares about that.

Anyways I m going to go talk to the friends if you want to join me you can I wave myself off as they stare me down, the feeling of the angel staring at me puts my nerves on edge as I leave. I make my way over to the campgrounds closer to the woods. When I get there it s easy to find the group of friends having fun in loving memory, I walk onto their spot hey umm you guys know a good place where I could get a peice of mary jane? I ran out I smile sweetly at them hoping they d just share with me.

They all grin stupidly up at me from their spots Oh hell yeah! A fellow stoner! Come join us! one with shaggy blonde hair gestures me over to sit on the log with him. I oblige and take the bong as they pass it to me next, lighting the bowel an inhaling deeply. The pattern continues for an hour or so before I start prying hey so have you guys heard what happen to the kid name Jackson? I ask giggling.  
The girl next to me is the first one to speak oh yeah, he was one of our friends! He was making a lot of money before he was killed and one of our friends was all sorts of jealous but he disappeared after Jackson died she says falling into one of the guy s lap. Yeah and they uhh totally got into a huge fight shags says leaning on me, I laugh a little at his flirtation oh what was his name? I ask leaning back against him. The feeling of being jerked upward sent the world whirling around me, I lay my head on the shoulder of my assaulter to help the world slow back down sorry everyone my cousin here needs to come back to our cabin now she ll see you later Dean s voice floats through the air into my ears.

The world keeps spinning as Dean drags me back to our cabin, he doesn't say anything to me on the way back. We make it inside and I don't know why but what Dean said earlier got stuck in my head. I start giggling at the thought of it, it's just so funny!

I see the angel sitting on my bed (the couch) and start laughing some more, I plop d next to him and lean on him you're soooo mean~ y know~ I slur against his shoulder yooou make mee sooo nervous cause I knoooow yoou don't liike meeeehhhh~ I giggle. Cas I think stares down at me and pushes me lightly to see what happens. I fell. On my face. Now I'm on the floor laughing my ass off. I'm hungry~ hmmmm I what a bacon cheeseburger with cheetos on it~ I manage through my laughter.

Jesus what the hell happened? Sam stands from where he s sitting to help you up, I got stoned~ I giggle as the world does the spinny thing again and my head lolls back. Sam sets me on the bed then leaves me to go to the bathroom, I let myself relax and start to melt into the bed. Pretty soon I m out like a light.

Cas s P.O.V~~~~~~~

That demon is scared of me? I guess I should at least give her a chance right? I stand and make my way over to her to make sure her face is alright she fell pretty hard, she s fine and completely out I shake her a little to only get a soft snore in return. Sam exits the bathroom with a glass of water only to sigh at the sight of _ sleeping, what were you going to sober her up? I believe she just needs to sleep it off Dean grins at his brother.

Sam huffs quietly and sits back down leaving the water there for her it s for if she has cotton mouth he sits down only to continue the research he was doing. His name was jackson~ _ yawns making her way into the covers I think he was murdered by a person or something like that she says burying her face into the pillows. It doesn t take her long to start softly snoring again. The boys took note of the new found information and started doing research on the kid um.. I gotta go back to heaven pray or call if you need me I say before flying off.

Reader s P.O.V~~~~

I wake up to two voices arguing about something, I feel like I m back in that one home, they always argued about me look dude she s in the bed I was in I don t want to wake her so just take the couch you re shorter than me one says couches suck so much bro I don t want to the bickering continued as I sit up if you didn t want to wake me you should ve just moved me I say moving to the couch. I can tell they feel bad but I don t want them too I m fine. Everyone gets comfortable again and we all find sleep once again.

Honey she s a monster! We can t keep her anymore we need to give her back! the sound of a woman's voice pierces my ears as I stand in a long hallway in front of Their door Dear it s just for the money just hold off a little longer the man in the room chimes in oh look the little bitch is eavesdropping like the brat she is the woman yells. The man in the makes his way to the door and opens it didn t we tell you to never leave your room!? he asks loudly a sharp pain registers on my face accompanied by a loud smack of skin on skin. Go to your room or there will be worse to come! he says I start running back to the room.

I jolt awake my heart pounding as I grasp my face and chest. Trying to catch my breath I look around to see the boys sound asleep, I stand up and make my way to the bathroom with a blanket. I shut the door quietly before crawling into the bathtub, the feeling of tears welling up in my eyes as the words repeat over and over in my head She s a monster the sting of the slap still creases my cheek as I cry myself to sleep in the bathtub.

The morning~~~~~

I woke up to a very worried Sam and Dean, apparently when they woke up to not having you here again they figure you had left for a swim but when Dean came into the bathroom to see that you had slept in the tub, they weren t to happy. Sam was the one who had taken note of your puffy red eyes and flushed cheeks.

What happened _? Sam lifts me from the tub and carries me back to his bed I had a nightmare I say quietly not wanting them to make fun of me. Sam pets my head gently as he holds me close do you want to talk about it? Sometimes talking about it helps he tries to sooth me a little. For a moment I consider taking up his offer but shut my mouth as the words she s a monster run through my mind you wouldn t understand I say a little to spitefully.

Sam catches my words and sighs as he looks at Dean for help you know princess I might be able to understand I was in hell and down in hell I did some pretty awf- he doesn t get to finish because I cut him off I didn t do anything! I push away from Sam and run back into the bathroom this tie locking to the door behind me.

I sit there and cry, the only reason I m a monster now is because everyone made me out to be one. 


End file.
